My Other Half Is You
by DesertSnake19
Summary: Sam and Dean are on vacation in Forks. Sam is turn into a vampire...and Dean is his mate. What Will Dean think about this?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Kevin. I Hope you enjoy this story.

As I lay on my bed in an old crappy motel, I waited for Dean to arrive. He went out to a bar to get drunk and get laid. As much as I loved Dean, I let him go get drunk every time we stopped to get some sleep. It was his way off venting off, though I didn't like it.

We had arrived in the town of Forks just a few hours ago. We decided to take a break, so for a week we will be staying here. It was a small town that was dark and rainy from what I could tell. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door being banged on.

"Sam!" I quickly opened the door. In front of the door was Dean. he was wet from head to toe. God he looks so hot right now_. No Sam, no, stops thinking like that._

"So are you going to stand there like an idiot or let me in?"

"Oh, sorry" I blushed and stepped aside to let him pass.

"Can you believe that there are not fucking women at theses bars" he huffed as he pulled his jacket.

"Really?" I asked, paying more attention to the way his shirt clung to his chest. I could see his erect nipples sticking out. I licked my lips.

"I don't like this town" As he took of his pants. Shit I better leave or he better get in the bathroom before I jump him.

"I bet you don't "I laughed. He was about to take oh his briefs, I had to stop that. "Dean go into the bathroom, I don't want to see your naked ass" trying to sound annoyed.

"Hey don't be jealous, you wished you had my body. I'm sexy as hell" he laughed as he headed towards the bathroom. I sigh in relief. And climbed into my bed and let myself be overcome with sleep.

When I woke up Dean was sleeping beside me. There was only room available and that room had only a queen size bed. Dean didn't really care, we have always shared a bed. Well I on the other hand was excited about it. Especially since Dean had worn his black tight briefs to bed. His ass was sticking up in the air, and the only thing I could do was drool. God I wanted touch those delicious snow globes. To make things good or….bad. Dean turned over fully, his morning wood pressing against his briefs. Shit. I was big and long, but Dean…god…I swear he had a bat inside there. It was long and thick.

I quickly headed for the bathroom…to take a care of a certain problem that was trying to pop out from its confines.

Five to ten minutes later…..

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. Hoping that Dean was still sleeping.

"Hey girl you done in their" I walked out blushing a little. He had his back to the headboard, and watching TV. I flipped him off as I went to my duffle bag and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts. Since we were on vacation I decided that I was going to enjoy not wearing pants every freaking day, though I did look good in them. I decided to get breakfast since Dean was going to be in the shower and I really didn't want to see him when he gets out, well I did.

As I walked down the street, the town was really quite and peaceful. As I walked past a park there were kids playing a soccer ball. Smiling like there was nothing to be scared of.

As I kept on walking I decided to go into the woods. Dean would probably going in, but he didn't have to know. It was beautiful. The grass was really green…heck everything was green. I almost felt like I was dreaming. I animals passing through and squirrels climbing up the trees. As I was about to turn back I heard a noise behind me. I thought maybe it was a curious animal.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked the man that was standing in front of me. His blonde hair was in a ponytail. His skin was pale, really pale, and his eyes were red. VAMPIRE! I screamed in my head.

"I could ask you the same thing?" he laughed and walked closer to me

"Aren't you good looking" he said as he walked around me. I knew that there wasn't much I can do. I forgot to bring my knife with me. I take a step back to run, but he sees it and in a second his right in front of my face. I tensed up as he moves his mouth over my neck. I don't think, I turn to run but he's right in front of me before I could take three steps. He lets a growl coming deep from throat SHIT.

"Running won't help you, my little puppy. I'm sorry to say that you are not going to leave this town alive" he says, the next thing I know I'm pinned down by him and his mouth is on my neck. I feel my blood leaving my body. My fingertips are getting cold my blood is slowly is sucked out of me. I feel like I'm about to faint when his mouth is ripped out of my neck.

"James I told you if I ever see you again I would kill you" I hear a voice growl.

"Saving this one, won't bring back the one you love Edward" he says sweetly. I hear growls and trees snapping and feel the ground quake.

"Don't worry you'll I won't let you die" he says in firm tone. I open my eyes to see my savior as I let the darkness consume me. Not before I let one word fall from my lips "Dean"

**Two Days Later….**

I wake up to people talking around me. My head is hurting like hell so I not to concentrate too much. I just lay there thinking about what happened. The images in my, head playing over and over again. It couldn't be a dream. It was too real to be a dream. Then I remember my blood being taken sucked out of my body. Why wasn't I dead? After a few more moments the whole room quitted down.

"He's waking up "I hear a unfamiliar voice say. From what I can tell it was a girl. I move m hands around trying to figure out what I am lying on. I open my eyes and I find myself staring at a glass wall. My eyes take in every little detail, and I feel like the color of everything is clear and more brighter.

"Sammy" I quickly turned my face and my body. Not a good idea. As I find myself falling of the bed that I was lying on. I'm ready for the pain, but nothing comes. It is more like a faint pinch that I feel. This time I move slowly into a standing position. My eyes scan the room. I there are six faces that are unfamiliar and one of my savior and one face that makes my heart beat like a hummingbird. He is between the big one and my savior.

"Dean" I say happily, but my voice sounds a little different. Dean notices and stares at me. "What happened and where am I?" I asked as my nose starts to smell a very delicious scent.

"You don't remember' he asks as he moves from his place and walks closer to me. He stops at arm's length. He looks at me before he talks. "Sammy you were almost got your life suck out by a fucking vampire" he says in a sad tone. I see that his eyes are turning red, holding back tears. "The only way we could save your life was turning you…into one of them"

"Dean what are you talking about?' I asked hoping he is just joking.

"Sam…you're a ….vampire"

"You're lying I can't be a vampire Dean!" I start to panic. I look around. They all have the same features. Pale skin, golden eyes, and they are all beautiful. The pixie step forward.

"He's not lying Sam see…" she points to the mirror. I slowly walked towards it. Once I'm in front of it my eyes scan my body, except that muscles look more define now. My skin is pale as them. My eyes are red and it makes me shiver thinking about him. I turn around and look at Dean who just looks disgusted which make me feel…empty. I walk towards him, I could see tense up and I could smell the fear radiating off him.

"I'm still me Dean…" I lift up my arm to grab his shoulder, but he flinches and starts to back up. He looks scared and I feel like my body is hurting everywhere.

"I just…I….Cant….I need some time to think" he says before turning around and walking out of the room. I feel like my dead heart is aching. Why do feel this way?

"You feel that way because…."I turn to Edward and looked at him. "Dean is your mate" he said

…..WHAT!

Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry again for it being late. Comment and Review


	2. AN

Alright here is the deal

I know some of you hate me for not updating

I apologize for that, but to be trustfully I lost interest in all my stories.

I will start to update my stories again by tomorrow morning. Not all at once but for sure Life Turned Upside Down will get an update. An A cat and his dog. I know some of you are waiting for third chapter of For the Love of Imprinting. I will post the first page that I have written so far by tonight on my HOMEPAGE ONLY. Go to my FF profile then on the top you should see my homepage link.

Thanks for all the support and reviews.

First to get a new chapter will be Life turned Upside Down

Second- A Cat and his Dog

Third- For the Love of Imprinting

Fourthly- My other half is you

Lastly- Sexy boy Next Door


End file.
